


you're so art deco

by ardenchoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Autistic Character, F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Underage Kissing, chatfic, chenle and jisung fight about yanan, chensung - Freeform, china line bffs, dreamies, i hope this works, if that bothers you please don't read, it's cute and holy, jaemin is confused, jeno is the gayest of them all, like all of them are, mark loses his car keys a lot, markhyuck, mentions of domestic violence, mentions of exo and bts, mentions of underage making out, nct hyungs cameos, platonic nomin, renjun's crooked toof is mentioned like a hundred times, sicheng because y'all know i love him too much, such as luwoo (maybe), super gay, taeten most likely, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenchoe/pseuds/ardenchoe
Summary: jeno: who let jaemin name the chat again





	1. minor boy crush

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for tuning in, this is gonna be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark: honestly where is jisung

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

jeno: who let jaemin name the chat again  
jeno: who tf is lee taeyong

jaemin: said no one ever  
jaemin: he’s sexy and perfect and i want him to *actually* throw me in front of a bus

mark: wow calm down jfc  
mark: and i know him, he’s not half as much of a baby daddy as you think 

jaemin: false

mark: oh?

jaemin: did i stutter though  
jaemin: leave me alone mark i don’t wanna hear abt your college friends  
jaemin: you’re 18 calm down  
jaemin: smh  
jaemin: just because you hung out with johnny seo ONCE  
jaemin: you don’t own me mark lee

jeno: so aren’t we gonna talk about how cute r***** looked today?

mark: where is jisung

jeno: akdhksh mark!

mark: no, jeno, we do not want to talk about renjun.  
mark: get over him finally

jaemin: damn couldn’t have put it better  
jaemin: he’s not gay jeno don’t hurt yourself

mark: honestly where is jisung

jaemin: detention 

jeno: lmfaoooo really??

mark: that’s not funny omg what did he do

jaemin: i don’t know lol ask him yourself  
jaemin: probably overslept or something  
jaemin: doesn’t he have french class on fridays?  
jaemin: probably argued with madame moon again

jeno: ew don’t call her that  
jeno: not even we call her that  
jeno: and you’re doing latin

jaemin: ugh i wish i wouldn’t have picked that tho  
jaemin: wait can’t you give me lessons?? i wanna learn it  
jaemin: pls

mark: that’s what you got out of this?? why is jisung in detention???

jeno: under one condition @jaemin  
jeno: you give me HIS kakaotalk

jaemin: don’t capitalize it akhskhs  
jaemin: like we get it you like him but real talk??  
jaemin: he’s HETEROSEXUAL and YOU CANNOT CJANGE THAT

jeno: uh sorry can’t hear you over the sound of me not teaching you french you fucking hypocrite 

jaemin: literally what did i do 

jeno: weren’t you the one that liked him first??  
jeno: bitch i even asked for permission to like him because i didn’t want to hurt your feelings

mark: just give him the ID jfc  
mark: we all know he’s not gonna stop bc that’s just jeno and we love him the way he is

jeno: aw mark you’re so gay  
jeno: i appreciate it 

mark: i take it all back, don’t give him the ID  
mark: i’m just gonna leave since i don’t feel the need to listen to all of this all over again  
mark: we. been. knew.

jaemin: akdhdkh jeno  
jaemin: i didn’t like him, i had a minor boycrush on him  
jaemin: stop attacking me

jeno: ugh we all know you liked him  
jeno: which is okay but  
jeno: don’t fuck this up for me, for all we know he might be at least bi or sth

jaemin: omg i’m ~this~ close to kick you out  
jaemin: HUANG RENJUN IS STRAIGHT. PERIOD.

jisung: stop fighting already omg  
jisung: besides, i think he’s not het at all  
jisung: but i must add i think he’s in a relationship

jeno: jisunggg  
jeno: my only loyal friend  
jeno: i need details )): who is he dating??

jaemin: don’t jisung please  
jaemin: you know how he gets

mark: ^

jisung: i literally have no idea, but he’s really touchy with sicheng  
jisung: from my dance team

jeno: uh  
jeno: wait  
jeno: does that mean that renjun also dances?? on your team???? why did i not know abt that

jisung: oh no!!  
jisung: he’s just there sometimes  
jisung: watching  
jisung: sicheng

jaemin: use full sentences this is why you get detention young man

jisung: fine then i’ll shut up

jeno: noooooo keep talking please!!  
jeno: i need to know more! do they look like boyfriends??

mark: but sicheng is like 20  
mark: and renjun is barely legal  
mark: i don’t think they’re dating

jaemin: you’re no help at all.  
jaemin: you heard me??  
jaemin: no! help!

jisung: like i said, that’s all i know  
jisung: did you guys see that british kid?

jaemin: oh yeah i showed him around school  
jaemin: he’s super sweet and has the cutest laugh

mark: what british kid

jeno: guys ):  
jeno: i still need to slide into renjun’s dms 

jaemin: he’s originally from china but he lived in london for most of his life  
jaemin: he plays the piano and has a really cute accent  
jaemin: oh and i think he’s rich

jisung: you say that like him being rich wasn’t the most interesting part about him jaemin  
jisung: why did he come to korea

jaemin: i don’t know JISUNG why don’t you just ask him yourself if you’re that interested

jisung: i’m not but i wanted to distract from jeno’s obsession with a guy that will never love him back  
jisung: but go off i guess

jeno: ahkshks why are you so mean  
jeno: does really no one think i have any chances with him??

mark: not really, no  
mark: then again, lee donghyuck exists so wonders must be possible 

jisung: and that everyone was the cue for me to leave  
jisung: later losers

jeno: omg mark  
jeno: i felt that one in my bones

jaemin: fine i’ll text you renjun’s kkt ID  
jaemin: but i really do want french classes 

jeno: d’accord mon amour <3 <3

jaemin: did you just insult me  
jaemin: jeno??  
jaemin: guys?  
jaemin: …

mark: wait jisung why were you in detention

jaemin: i think they’re gone

mark: wow  
mark: and this is what i call friends

jaemin: same  
jaemin: smh

**——————**

_kim minseok deserves better_

renjun: CHNEELLLE  
renjun: how was your first day of school did you like it

chenle: it was pretty cool, i like the one that showed me around  
chenle: jaemin i think his name was  
chenle: he has a nice voice

donghyuck: shdkhkj na jaemin  
donghyuck: that’s mark’s friend  
donghyuck: mark as in mark he’s so perfect i want him to choke me with his bare hands lee

chenle: ah i see  
chenle: but yeah, i like it  
chenle: i don’t understand the teachers though lmao they need to slow down 

renjun: aw ): don’t worry  
renjun: you’ll get used to it, your korean is so good

chenle: i’ll have a tutor soon so it’s okay  
chenle: good use of emoticon btw

renjun: that’s good or you can always come to donghyuck or me !  
renjun: i know i’m not the best at korean myself but i know a lot  
renjun: it can be hard but it’s mostly pretty easy

chenle: i talked to uh  
chenle: jeono?  
chenle: shit finger slipped  
chenle: jeno*

renjun: don’t curse

donghyuck: THAT’S ALSO MARK’S FRIEND WHAT

renjun: wow hyuck lele managed to come closer to your crush than you’ll ever be :/  
renjun: guys i love (g)i-dle  
renjun: someone just texted me  
renjun: oh i think i know him  
renjun: isn’t that mark’s friend?  
renjun: (pic)

donghyuck: AKDHSIS THAT’S JENO  
donghyuck: text him back maybe he wants to tell you that mark likes me  
donghyuck: wait did you just use sarcasm on me??? 

renjun: literally why would he do that  
renjun: he could just text you  
renjun: besides, what of a shitty friend that would be

chenle: ^

renjun: what do i respond to a “hi”

donghyuck: just that?

renjun: well theres a smiley behind that but i’m?? it’s a happy one i think

chenle: text “jeno, hey ((:” back, that shows that you know him

renjun: i don’t though  
renjun: not really at least  
renjun: that’s lying

chenle: no that’s being polite  
chenle: from what i get, you’re on the same grade

donghyuck: no, he’s a grade beneath mark  
donghyuck: and renjun  
donghyuck: why is he texting you

renjun: how am i supposed to know?  
renjun: i texted what you said  
renjun: this is confusing, rarely anyone texts me

donghyuck: try not to insult him and you’ll have a new friend in no time (:

renjun: rude

chenle: i’m laughing  
chenle: did he text back?

renjun: “oh wow i didn’t expect you’d know me”  
renjun: “how are you?”  
renjun: guys i’m freaking out what do i text

chenle: be natural  
chenle: ahskhskhs  
chenle: don’t be natural wait  
chenle: text “good, a little tired. wbu?”

renjun: what’s wbu

donghyuck: what about you

renjun: oh it should be wby then  
renjun: akhskhs nevermind  
renjun: i’m so slow

chenle: no you’re doing great, your coping is impressive

donghyuck: without the intention of being mean, but you’re more normal than most of the students of our school

renjun: new people always throw me off …  
renjun: “school was shitty as always, but i’m listening to some music now, so it’s alright”

chenle: lmaooo he talks so much

renjun: i don’t know what to say, i don’t really care about what he’s doing

donghyuck: ask him what he’s listening to  
donghyuck: ahdhksh and if he likes shinee

renjun: everyone likes shinee hyuck  
renjun: i asked him what his favorite artist is

chenle: good job!!

renjun: who is childish gambino

donghyuck: ask him to explain the genre  
donghyuck: i can’t believe we’re helping you have a conversation with a boy  
donghyuck: i’m so proud

renjun: how do i end this

chenle: aww why  
chenle: it was so cute

renjun: it wasn’t, i’m sleepy  
renjun: i don’t think i like him

donghyuck: no akhdks pls renjun  
donghyuck: you have to like him, he’s friends with mark 

renjun: i can ask him for mark’s ID for you

donghyuck: ahdkhdksh i know it already  
donghyuck: just say that you’d like to continue chatting tomorrow but you have to sleep now  
donghyuck: and send him the apeach emoji  
donghyuck: the one with the butt  
donghyuck: always makes me laugh

chenle: bro when you have mark’s id, why don’t you just text him then?

donghyuck: because i’m not crazy tf

renjun: he said he’ll text me tomorrow  
renjun: and then a cat emoticon  
renjun: ugh

chenle: good job  
chenle: making friends is good, don’t forget that  
chenle: you don’t have to hang out with him, but talking is nice

renjun: i’m really gonna sleep now

chenle: good night <3 see you tmr

donghyuck: sleep well  
donghyuck: i’m gonna check out mark’s instagram again (:


	2. go satan i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno: the only thing negative about you is that you’re the devil's offspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who are your nct biases? or do u only have one bc teach me your ways
> 
> (mine are jungwoo, jisung, ten, yukhei and sicheng)

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

jeno: good morning!!  
jeno: how did you sleep?

renjun: hello (:  
renjun: it was okay.  
renjun: wby?  
renjun: wbu*

——————

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

jeno: for your information, things between renjun and me are going GREAT  
jeno: he’s so cute  
jeno: guys i like him so much 

jaemin: it’s 8 am why are you awake  
jaemin: it’s saturday you crazy boy

jeno: ahdkhdkd i texted him too early didn’t i  
jeno: he probably thinks i’m crazy now  
jeno: shit

jaemin: where is jisung when you need him  
jaemin: i can’t handle you at this ungodly hour

jeno: nooo  
jeno: don’t leave me alone pls

jaemin: what did he text you then?

jeno: well last night we talked only a little but he knows me!!!!  
jeno: it’s exact words where, “jeno, heyy”  
jeno: and i think the extra y shows very well he was excited to talk to me

jaemin: why do i even bother

——————

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

jeno: i just woke up, jisung and i are going for a jog later,,  
jeno: hbu?

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

renjun: emergency  
renjun: what does ‘hbu’ mean?  
renjun: or is it a typo?  
renjun: …  
renjun: guys?

——————

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

renjun: i need to go i’m sorry

jeno: no problem at all! ttyl (:

——————

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

jeno: nvm. he hates me.

jaemin: omg you dramatic bicth what happened

jeno: [**[ video attached ]**](https://youtu.be/tD7EpGwhHEY)

jaemin: oh you tryna get smart with me now??  
jaemin: me??  
jaemin: who supported you through all of this???

jeno: bOI  
jeno: wait no he texted me again

——————

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

renjun: sounds good! sorry, i’m not really used to talking to people other than my friends. i don’t mean to come off as weird lol

jeno: you don’t at all!!! i’m the weird one, don’t stress yourself. have a nice day (:

renjun: you, too! (i don’t think you’re that weird)

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

jaemin: and??  
jaemin: JENO  
jaemin: OMFG YOU BETTER NOT IGNORE ME I’M EMOTIONALLY INVESTED IN THIS  
jaemin: oh wow  
jaemin: this is how it his huh

jeno: omg calm down  
jeno: he said “sounds good! sorry, i’m not really used to talking to people other than my friends. i don’t mean to come off as weird lol”  
jeno: as response to my ttyl  
jeno: OMG AND HE DOESN’T THINK I’M WEIRD UWU

jaemin: aw  
jaemin: too bad he’s straight / in a gay relationship with the prettiest guy out there  
jaemin: also? don’t? say? uwu?

jisung: the prettiest guy??  
jisung: renjun and i are dating?????

jaemin: go back to bed  
jaemin: and no i’m talking abt dong sicheng  
jaemin: obviously

jisung: i’m not even arguing  
jisung: although i must say that he’s kinda weird

jaemin: YOU’RE kinda weird

jeno: ugh!!!!!!!!!!!  
jeno: you should help me  
jeno: but instead  
jeno: you’re fighting again

jaemin: why are you even awake jisung

jisung: i’m not telling you tf

jaemin: wow i guess mark truly is the only friend i have left..

jeno: tragic  
jeno: guys pls help me come up with another reason to text him  
jeno: in like an hour or two  
jeno: jisung we’re still exercising today right

jaemin: lol imagine being not lazy  
jaemin: can’t relate

jisung: sure  
jisung: and somehow you manage to remain cute smh  
jisung: merely objectively speaking, that is

jaemin: aw bby i can’t believe you called me cute aaahhh

jeno: he’s not wrong  
jeno: the only thing negative about is that you’re satan’s offspring  
jeno: other than that, 10/10 would recommend 

jaemin: wow ouch  
jaemin: kidding i take that as a compliment  
jaemin: go satan ig

jisung: pff  
jisung: just wait to see if he texts you first @jeno

jeno: lmaooooo  
jeno: like that’ll happen

jaemin: i’m with the idiot on this one

jeno: you think??

jaemin: let me rephrase that  
jaemin: i’m with jeno, the idiot, on this one

jisung: shdkhd  
jisung: i know i don’t say this often but i enjoy how evil you are na jaemin

jaemin: i try my best ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
jaemin: can someone send me 53 937.4326 ₩ on paypal

jeno: jfc for what do you need all that money  
jeno: especially in that weirdly specific number

jaemin: bc 50 usd = 53 937.4326 skw  
jaemin: pls just send it

jisung: i’m 16 i can’t have paypal yet  
jisung: wait you can’t either tf

jaemin: over my mom’s acc  
jaemin: well she doesn’t know i made one  
jaemin: i’m thinking abt getting myself a sugar mommy but right now i don’t have one  
jaemin: so please

jisung: for what do you need it though??

jeno: ^

mark: guys guys gUYS  
mark: first of all, stop spamming!!  
mark: does anyone know where my car keys are 

jaemin: ?  
jaemin: no

mark: ahdjghdj

jeno: jaemin! enlighten! us!  
jeno: what do you need it for?  
jeno: i might send you some but i’m not paying for drugs or sth

jaemin: omg no  
jaemin: it’s not drugs just,,  
jaemin: trust me, i wanna try something 

mark: what is this about  
mark: why are all of you awake? 

jeno: because i couldn't sleep since  
jeno: so instead i talked to my almost boyfriend (,:

jaemin: i’m giving up  
jaemin: a sugar mommy it is then

mark: oh no jaemin don’t  
mark: just give me your address and we’ll figure something out

jaemin: thanks <3

jisung: hey no i still wanna know

jaemin: too bad

jisung: ?

jaemin: too bad that idgaf (-:<

jeno: ahdkhd  
jeno: guys i want to text him again is it too early

jaemin: jeno not even twenty minutes have passed calm your ass down  
jaemin: wait jisung i’ll give you zhong chenle’s kkt if you give me the money

jisung: you can’t buy me tf  
jisung: also, i’m broke

jeno: how is that you’re always broke oof

jisung: well i don’t have parents that blow money up my ass jeno do i  
jisung: why would i want the british guy’s kkt lmao

jaemin: bc he asked about you  
jaemin: “i think i made friends with a guy in my chem class, he has really small eyes and glasses”  
jaemin: want me to continue?

jeno: why are you texting him though

jaemin: he asked me if i had kkt and then he added me last night  
jaemin: he’s cute cmon jisung  
jaemin: what speaks against it  
jaemin: i don’t even want money for it but i think you need a few friends your age

jisung: you’re not my dad

jaemin: fine i’ll tell him you’re too puss to text him  
jaemin: or

jisung: jaemin???  
jisung: wtf did you do?  
jisung: i’m-  
jisung: wait no what did you do

jaemin: (:

——————

_private chat between **itslele** and **hq_psj** :_

chenle: helllooooooooooo  
chenle: it’s chenle (((:

jisung: hey i guess  
jisung: so i have small eyes huh

chenle: omg  
chenle: lmaoooo i’m sorry  
chenle: it’s super cute though!

jisung: smh  
jisung: jaemin needs to stay in his lane  
jisung: anyways, why did you want to talk?

chenle: well because i want to be your friend  
chenle: you were the only one from our grade that actually talked to me  
chenle: even though you’re super shy lolol

jisung: i’m not shy  
jisung: i just prefer keeping to myself

chenle: so you’re shy

jisung: akhdkhsk  
jisung: forget about it

chenle: okay  
chenle: jaemin told me you dance!!

jisung: first of all, chill with the exclamation marks, they stress me out  
jisung: what else did jaemin tell you

chenle: that you pretend to be tough and act rudely when you’re actually really sweet and enjoy one direction

jisung: i was literally 13 why is like this

chenle: dw, i liked them too!  
chenle: still do  
chenle: sorry about the exclamation point oof

jisung: you should sit with us during lunch on monday  
jisung: you’ll like mark  
jisung: i don’t actually mind the exclamations btw (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao u guys are so quick to vote and comment, i felt so encouraged!! (btw, i don't really edit these so just try to ignore typos)


	3. i'm sad now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin: watching my friend suffer is always a reason to get out of bed in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when chenle talks abt the keyboard, he means the korean one btw. thank you for reading!

_kim minseok deserves better_

donghyuck: omg renjun i’m so sorry what happened  
donghyuck: i was dead asleep  
donghyuck: are you okay?

renjun: yeah actually  
renjun: thanks for nothing though

chenle: hbu = how ‘bout you  
chenle: in case you still need it  
chenle: rip

renjun: it’s fine, he’s nice  
renjun: but i think he doesn’t know  
renjun: do you think he knows?

donghyuck: i have no idea  
donghyuck: there’s many ppl who don’t know but  
donghyuck: he may have heard abt it

chenle: don’t you want him to know?

renjun: why?  
renjun: he’s not my friend.

donghyuck: maybe he wants to be your friend  
donghyuck: i mean that’s to assume when he just texts you randomly  
donghyuck: or he has a crush on you (((;

chenle: omfg btw  
chenle: i just made a friend and i’m sitting with him and his friends during lunch

renjun: he’s a boy hyuck think again

chenle: skhdkdh renjun!!  
chenle: anyways, he’s super sweet and shy and i think he thinks i’m cute

donghyuck: wtf you’ve been here for a day how is it that you already got yourself a man while i’m here thirsting after mark lee for the third year

chenle: i think i don’t have to remind you that you have his kkt ID and could text him whenever you want to do i?

renjun: boys don’t have crushes on boys stop making me confused

chenle: jfc  
chenle: i am a boy and i get crushes on boys. period.  
chenle: how often do we need to talk abt that for you to understand ugh

donghyuck: skshks imagine renjun dating a boy  
donghyuck: or imagine him dating at all lmaoo

renjun: that was hurtful  
renjun: plus, i don’t wanna date  
renjun: girls don’t like me

chenle: maybe boys do though (:

donghyuck: anyways, who were u texting lele

chenle: park jisung  
chenle: it was love at first sight if i do say so myself  
chenle: he just doesn’t know yet

renjun: i wanna text him

chenle: who, jisung?  
chenle: oh wait no  
chenle: juno?????  
chenle: omfg this keyboard is complicated  
chenle: jeno*

donghyuck: wait  
donghyuck: that’s mark’s friend!!

chenle: yeah he mentioned a mark  
chenle: he also said i’ll like him  
chenle: i’m having lunch with them on monday, wanna come?  
chenle: renjun?

renjun: no thank you  
renjun: mom takes me to that new therapist  
renjun: :/

donghyuck: aw that sucks man  
donghyuck: i’d come but i don’t wanna make a fool of myself

chenle: for me, hyuck )):  
chenle: i’m low key nervous  
chenle: i’m meeting my man who doesn’t know he’s my man yet  
chenle: i need you for moral support

donghyuck: yeah but  
donghyuck: i can’t face mark  
donghyuck: the last time we talked was in bio and i still have the picture of him blushing at the picture of a v*gina

renjun: bio is the worst

chenle: lmao gay culture  
chenle: you should come, make him notice you more  
chenle: come on

donghyuck: i’ll pass by and when i hate it, i’ll say my grandma died and i have to bring her to the hospital

chenle: or you could just stay and beat through it  
chenle: you’re a man hyuck, act like one

donghyuck: i may be a man but i still cry a lot so shut the fuck up

renjun: language!  
renjun: i’m gonna text jeno now, try and stop me

chenle: why,,  
chenle: why would anyone want to stop you

donghyuck: jun give me a little of your confidence please  
donghyuck: you’re both texting my crush’s best friends  
donghyuck: now we just need someone to approach jaemin lmao

chenle: his kkt is @nanamin lol

renjun: i know jaemin, we have latin together  
renjun: i like him

donghyuck: ʰᵃ ᵍᵃʸ

chenle: yeah, me too  
chenle: when all of them are friends with mark, and we’re all friends, why don’t we just ask them to hang out?

renjun: i’m not gay donghyuck  
renjun: and no, i don’t wanna hang out

chenle: it could be so much fun aw

donghyuck: no i’m with renjun hyung on this one  
donghyuck: that’d be so embarrassing 

chenle: y’all are honestly sad  
chenle: this is sad  
chenle: i’m sad now

renjun: listen i’d love to make friends and stuff but you know me  
renjun: i’m bad at that

chenle: everyone is bad at that  
chenle: you may be a little more bad but it’s okay~

donghyuck: don’t you mean worse

chenle: dOn’t yOu meAn wOrSe  
chenle: no donghyuck i mean more bad why don’t you just get a life  
chenle: i’m 16 and chinese let me make mistakes

renjun: exactly my point. i’m worse than everyone else.

chenle: omg no  
chenle: i’m so sorry but that’s not at all what i meant  
chenle: it’s hard  
chenle: not impossible

donghyuck: wow chenle how inspiring  
donghyuck: but no, we’re not hanging out with mark(’s friends)

chenle: ugh fine

——————

_private chat between **itslele** and **hd_pjs** :_

chenle: heyy  
chenle: my friends ask if they can come as well (:  
chenle: (lee donghyuck and huang renjun)

——————

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

jisung: bad news is: we have to share our table with 3 more ppl  
jisung: good news is: it’s donghyuck, renjun and chenle (:

jaemin: akjdkjs WOW  
jaemin: honestly?  
jaemin: never doubted you for a second jisung

mark: wIAT  
mark: WHY JGJXDHS  
mark: DONGJHYJFK

jeno: !!!!!!!!  
jeno: whaaaaaaaat  
jeno: you're kidding right

jisung: nope  
jisung: i invited chenle and his friend wanna come  
jisung: his friend, renjun and donghyuck  
jisung: you’re welcome 

jaemin: i’m so akhkshs  
jaemin: this’ll be great  
jaemin: watching my friend suffer is always a reason to get out of bed in the morning 

jeno: this is the best day of my life  
jeno: right after when lee taeyong smiled at me on sports day when i jumped further than him  
jeno: ugh i love a legend

jaemin: he could throw me off a five-story building and i’d say thank you 

jisung: how is that healthy  
jisung: mark, what do you think?

mark: 1z2299ß1029  
mark: 1j292##1+2  
mark: 1o97w1

jeno: oh no we broke him  
jeno: calm down hyung  
jeno: you need to take your chance  
jeno: at least you can talk to donghyuck in school, renjun and i aren’t even in the same grade + he has latin  
jeno: this is gonna be great

jaemin: i agree  
jaemin: do you think lee taeyong has grindr

mark: 18o33a3#qw2

jaemin: yeah that’s what i thought 

——————

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

renjun: do you have a nintendo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao jaemin is me


	4. who is lee taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck: chenle stop messing with my life challenge: failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess oof

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

jeno: skhsks i do  
jeno: yo we should hang out!!  
jeno: before monday i mean (:

renjun: oh  
renjun: i mean sure? lol  
renjun: but what is on monday

jeno: ?  
jeno: jisung said you and you’re friends are sitting with us  
jeno: he talks to chenle

renjun: oh right  
renjun: yeah haha

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

renjun: why does jeno think we’re sitting with him on monday?  
renjun: care to explain chenle

chenle: akhdkhss wtf  
chenle: what did you say?????

donghyuck: i’m  
donghyuck: how could you

chenle: renjun what did you say  
chenle: omg you ruined my plan  
chenle: what did u tell him

renjun: i lied and pretended i forgot abt it  
renjun: also i think i’m gonna invite him over  
renjun: i still have that appointment though  
renjun: maybe i should just tell him  
renjun: idk if he knows

chenle: are we just?  
chenle: we just gonna pretend you don’t have a date  
chenle: you go sis  
chenle: this is amazing i’m??  
chenle: renjun sunbaenim you’re amazing

renjun: shut up  
renjun: also i don’t wanna ask him on a date  
renjun: maybe i can come but leave early

chenle: ashsjs yes!! you should come

donghyuck: and i’m gonna leave with you ((((:  
donghyuck: chenle stop messing with my life challenge: failed

chenle: omg stop being dramatic

donghyuck: why am i even friends with you

chenle: because renjun loves me and i give the best dating advice

renjun: he isn’t answering what do i do  
renjun: i’m just gonna ask him  
renjun: maybe i should ask mom first

chenle: you’re eighteen babe she’ll be happy that you’ve finally found non annoying friends  
chenle: except me but i don’t count  
chenle: i’m basically your brother

donghyuck: do i need to feel offended or?

chenle: (:  
chenle: wait, jaemin texted me

——————

_private chat between **itslele** and **nanamin** :_

jaemin: the thing is  
jaemin: you can’t tell this to anyone but  
jaemin: jeno has a thing for renjun and he’s currently freaking out in the gc  
jaemin: wow i suck as a friend lmao  
jaemin: but i’m also a hoe for drama so fill me in  
jaemin: does renjun like him back?? what is this  
jaemin: are you even that close with him

chenle: OMGO MG I NKEW IT  
chenle: yeah we’re really close  
chenle: and no i don’t think so ):  
chenle: but!! he wants to ~perhaps~ invite jeno over

jaemin: yeah jeno said sth about nintendo and asked me if i still have my pokémon multiplayer games lmaoo

chenle: aw renjun loves pokémon i’m soft  
chenle: i’m currently trying to convince him of just asking him  
chenle: why do i feel like his mom i’m 16

jaemin: kskjs mood  
jaemin: very excited for monday btw  
jaemin: all of them are freaking out

chenle: tell jisung i think he’s cute

jaemin: your mind…..

chenle: ( ˘ ³˘)

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

chenle: ask! him! out!

renjun: what did jaemin say????

chenle: i’ll tell you later  
chenle: ask him out first

donghyuck: pm lele

——————

_private chat between **itslele** and **chogiwhyamihere** :_

donghyuck: CHENLE

chenle: DONGHYUCK

donghyuck: I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER

chenle: tell me about it but please stop screaming  
chenle: i’m too young to care for all of you ugh

donghyuck: you and jaemin should make a gc  
donghyuck: for all seven of us  
donghyuck: you, jisung, renjun, jaemin, jeno, MARK and me

chenle: i’m-  
chenle: wait are you actually willing to talk to mark  
chenle: damn

donghyuck: i am  
donghyuck: for jun’s sake  
donghyuck: he’s clearly blind bc i know jeno  
donghyuck: a little  
donghyuck: and i’m pretty sure he’s gay since he and jaemin dated a while back but then they became friends  
donghyuck: i’m not saying he likes renjun but that’s exactly what i’m saying

chenle: akhdkdjs  
chenle: sometimes you make me question if you’re actually stupid or just pretending to be

donghyuck: i try (:

chenle: you know what  
chenle: you’re right  
chenle: brb

——————

_**itslele** added you into **just guys being dudes**! (7 members)_

chenle: hey gays!  
chenle: guys*  
chenle: jaemin gave me your IDs, hope you don’t mind (:

jisung: lmao chenle  
jisung: what is this

renjun: oh wow

jeno: renjun hey (((:

jaemin: i’m proud to announce that i’ve officially adopted zhong chenle  
jaemin: i’m a proud mother

mark: 1o7292<2nk<22KP1  
mark: 192ö380383

jaemin:[ **[ video attached ]**](https://youtu.be/GagBlwtjABY)  
jaemin: just saying (:

renjun: i’m sorry guys but since i have a doctor’s appointment on monday, i can’t really stay long  
renjun: i have to leave school early that day and i forgot

jaemin: oh that’s completely okay lmao  
jaemin: lucky you, wish i could leave earlier too

chenle: told ya  
chenle: he’s always super nervous abt things like that lol

jeno: cute

donghyuck: :0

mark: qo393#2p028  
mark: 2o*02ä#ö

jisung: petition to make mark delete himself

jaemin: i’d sign tbh  
jaemin: sigh lee taeyong is a whole snack

renjun: who is lee taeyong

jaemin: said! no one! ever!  
jaemin: how have you survived the last 18 years of your life omg  
jaemin: he’s a greek god

mark: he’s korean how can he be a greek god

jaemin: wow canada can speak all of a sudden  
jaemin: did your key board have a stroke or??  
jaemin: ((:

jisung: lee taeyong is a baby that likes to chase after pigeons your argument is invalid  
jisung: he just LOOKS tough

chenle: reminds me of someone mh  
chenle: just that you don’t look tough at all

jisung: wow this  
jisung: you don’t know me chenle  
jisung: you don’t know me

chenle: <3

jeno: i’m-  
jeno: who thought my idol would turn out to be sixteen years old

chenle: aw ily

jeno: [redacted] who? i only know the loml ^

donghyuck: stop flirting with everyone chenle you don’t even know how to conjugate properly

chenle: bruh

jaemin: uh [redacted]???  
jaemin: elaborate pls @jeno

renjun: this is messy  
renjun: wait jeno do you wanna come over  
renjun: i have food and games

mark: ah if that ain’t jeno’s three favorite things  
mark: two** fucking autocorrect 

renjun: no swearing 

chenle: lmao renjun you holy boy  
chenle: can’t relate

jaemin: where are your parents omf

jisung: can’t believe we’ve actually found someone more evil than jaemin  
jisung: what a day

jaemin: suddenly i feel attacked  
jaemin: jisung you’re a baby go home  
jaemin: anyways, anyone got 50.000 ₩  
jaemin: you can send it to me over paypal

jisung: omfg

renjun: aren’t you too young for paypal

jaemin: yes  
jaemin: yes i am. 

renjun: okay  
renjun: i’ll send it to you

jaemin: uh this is has come right in  
jaemin: na jaemin is full on heart-eyes for huang renjun  
jaemin: thank you for coming to my tedtalk 

chenle: lmao renjun got game

jaemin: gtg get that shmoney

jeno: i came out to have a good time-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's mistakes i'm horrible at formatting lmao


	5. set the mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin: make jaemin soft challenge: succeeded

_just guys being dudes_

jisung: in other news, jeno ditched me for renjun  
jisung: my day is going great, yours?

jaemin: slow down jisalt this isn’t the taeyong gc

chenle: omg you really like that taeyong guy huh

jaemin: oof no  
jaemin: i just think he’s hot  
jaemin: anyways let’s spam jeno  
jaemin: i wanna know how the date is going

renjun: you do realize we’re all in this chat don’t you  
renjun: and it’s fun, thanks for asking

donghyuck: i know i say that a lot but,, confidence swap pls

mark: you should be confident hyuck

chenle: hyuck

jaemin: hyuck

jisung: hyuck

donghyuck: i’m-

——————

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

mark: ABORT MISS iON  
mark: aBORT

jaemin: omg mark i’m laughing

jisung: why don’t you just kiss him omfg this is annoying  
jisung: it’s so obvious you like him  
jisung: just be honest and confess

mark: but he’s probably not even gay   
mark: i’ll just make a fool of myself and i don’t want him to hate me

jaemin: shut UP  
jaemin: he wouldn’t hate you  
jaemin: who could hate something cute and lovely like you

jisung: i am /tired/  
jisung: tell him before i do istg

mark: AH  
mark: i’ll tell him   
mark: just not now

jaemin: sorry baby but you said that the last ten times too  
jaemin: just  
jaemin: you’re making yourself sad

jeno: y’all are annoying stop spamming  
jeno: also!!  
jeno: he didn’t even deny it’s a date i’m! ecstatic!

jaemin: tmi ):  
jaemin: but tell me more 

jisung: finally ugh  
jisung: it’s painful to watch y’all cry over boys

jeno: his mom is really nice and cut us orange slices  
jeno: i like his room  
jeno: not really how i expected a 18 y/o’s room to look like but comfy   
jeno: his walls look like the universe 

jaemin: boring  
jaemin: we want the juicy stuff  
jaemin: did he flirt with you?

mark: i lost my car keys again ahdkhdskhdk johnny’s gonna kill me

jaemin: i’m ignoring that bc i think you just wanna flex with your college friends ONCE AGAIN  
jaemin: we get it mark  
jaemin: don’t forget me when you’re famous

mark: what did i even do to you 

jeno: uh  
jeno: he doesn’t smile a lot but he has this crooked lil toof and i’m?? so?? soft??  
jeno: the ocd is real though  
jeno: like, all his books are sorted by color and so are his pens and he told me he couldn’t stand how the stars were messy so his dad had to paint them evenly and with the same amount of space between every single planet  
jeno: so it looks like a really weird universe  
jeno: but i still like it!!  
jeno: i just feel bad for him a little because that seems stressful

jaemin: omg  
jaemin: lee jeno you are _so_ cute.  
jaemin: i might actually cry

jisung: ):

mark: wow i’m liquid  
mark: liquid that doesn’t know where his car keys are but it’s okay  
mark: i’ll just stay here and drown in my own tears

jaemin: but only after you’ve told donghyuck you’re in love with him

mark: :/

jeno: he’s back from the toilet y’all wish me luck  
jeno: aw he brought strawberry juice i’m  
jeno: omg he asked me if he could put on some music and now exo’s playing i am: deceased

jisung: omg jeno stop texting and concentrate on your date

jaemin: ^  
jaemin: tell us everything later though!

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

renjun: help

chenle: what is it? did he say something about your walls? did he make fun of you?

donghyuck: just tell us jun you know we’re ready to fight

renjun: no um  
renjun: he was really sweet and i didn’t even have to tell him to take off his shoes before entering   
renjun: i left for the toilet because i was freaking out  
renjun: if i take too long he’s gonna think i’m pooping

chenle: omg   
chenle: you’re adorable  
chenle: just bring some food or something to drink in case you don’t already have something  
chenle: you’re too pure

donghyuck: maybe he should give you some of his pureness don’t you think

chenle: i’m just ignore you because i know you’re still stressed over the mark thing  
chenle: what are you guys doing anyways? 

renjun: we played super bros mini games   
renjun: he’s really good

chenle: put on some music, set the mood

donghyuck: the mood to do what exactly chenle   
donghyuck: remember that they’re just hanging out

chenle: No ):  
chenle: it’s a date, renjun said so himself

renjun: i didn’t though  
renjun: do you think he likes mom’s strawberry juice?

chenle: do i have a thing for jisung?  
chenle: (the answer is fuck yes i do)

donghyuck: just ask him   
donghyuck: communication is important

chenle: you would know

renjun: wait honestly  
renjun: when did i say this was a date  
renjun: i’m wearing sweatpants!

chenle: aw bby  
chenle: that’s the one thing you’re worried about

renjun: now that you mention it..  
renjun: he looks really good  
renjun: i think  
renjun: he uh put his hair up a little and he smells good

donghyuck: oh. my. god.  
donghyuck: i’m genuinely shaking

renjun: this is all your fault hyuck

donghyuck: ?  
donghyuck: bro

renjun: yeah because you come over so much that i forgot i can’t always be ugly in front of people!!!!

chenle: you’re not ugly baby you’re beautiful and when jeno likes you as much as i think he does, he probably didn’t even notice

renjun: who said that he likes me?  
renjun: where does he even know me from

donghyuck: school and now move your ass back there   
donghyuck: he’s probably wondering what you’re doing 

chenle: i’m just saying  
chenle: he seems very excited about being with you  
chenle: and obviously likes talking to you  
chenle: just accept that it’s a date, you don’t have to marry him

renjun: good because i don’t wanna marry him  
renjun: parties stress me out

donghyuck: you’re truly helpless oh wow

—————

_private chat between **itslele** and **nananmin** :_

chenle: how is he holding up?

jaemin: great tbh  
jaemin: he’s swooning   
jaemin: he loves renjun’s room 

chenle: did he mention renjun’s only wearing sweatpants  
chenle: i’m just trying to prove a point help me out a little

jaemin: no? he said he looks really cute with his — and i quote — “crooked lil toof”  
jaemin: my emo hours are: [OPEN]  
jaemin: it’s so much fun seeing him this whipped  
jaemin: makes me want a girlfriend lol

chenle: aihkhdk  
chenle: get yourself a girlfriend then  
chenle: you’re pretty and funny

jaemin: make jaemin soft challenge: succeeded  
jaemin: ooo he texted me again  
jaemin: apparently renjun’s singing ‘stigma’ while they’re playing wii and he can’t focus  
jaemin: who tf allowed them

chenle: sjjksk yeah he does that  
chenle: he sings a lot  
chenle: super good at multitasking it’s cute  
chenle: he’s probably not noticing 

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

renjun: uh i think i just flirted with him

chenle: BOYIFYOUDONT  
chenle: i heard the voice of jesus today  
chenle: it told me that lee jeno and huang renjun are gonna be a couple

donghyuck: stfu ^  
donghyuck: elaborate since when were you able to flirt   
donghyuck: no offense 

renjun: i accidentally started singing when we were playing go vacation because you /know/ i love taehyung so so much but i noticed he was staring at me so i just didn’t stop??  
renjun: then he said i had a nice voice and i like pushed his shoulder a little with mine  
renjun: he got really red lmao

chenle: explain this atheists 

donghyuck: i can’t believe that bts helped get you a man i love lgbt+ supportive kings

renjun: i knew there was a reason v is my ultimate bias   
renjun: ahsksjk why am i nervous

chenle: omg i’m smiling at my phone like an idiot  
chenle: time to step up my game with jisung   
chenle: you’re nervous because a cute guy is sitting on your couch and complimenting you who wouldn’t be at least a lil excited  
chenle: btw, smile a little more (: a birdy told me he likes your pig tooth 

renjun: akdksjs by now mom just ignores me when i ask for braces  
renjun: does he really???

donghyuck: renjun (18) is whipped

chenle: go back to your date jfc  
chenle: brb texting the love of my life

donghyuck: the fact that you actually write it out instead of writing ‘loml’ stresses me out a little  
donghyuck: but as far as i know he has nothing to do since jeno ditched him for jun

chenle: going ✈️ put on some makeup for a cute selfie   
chenle: wish a boy good luck

donghyuck: sigh  
donghyuck: good luck you crazy person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm super tired bc there was this birthday party yesterday but it was also a lot of fun!!


	6. shut up mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno: GOD IS REAL AND HE’S AN ANGEL  
> jeno: wait that doesn’t make sense

_private chat between **itslele** and **hq_pjs** :_

chenle:

chenle: ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬  
chenle: instagram worthy?

jisung: omg you need help hahahah  
jisung: and yeah lmao  
jisung: very

chenle: aw thank you  
chenle: do you have ig? i could tag you or something~

jisung: uh  
jisung: why would you want to do that

chenle: for helping me!  
chenle: or are you scared?

jisung: no why would i be scared

chenle: i don’t know, you tell me  
chenle: you don’t have to tell me your user, i can just find out by myself  
chenle: or don’t you want me to tag you? (:

jisung: idk..  
jisung: are you friends with many people of our school

chenle: not really  
chenle: what’s the matter?  
chenle: just tell me, i won’t be mad

jisung: it’s just weird  
jisung: and i don’t want people to think we’re dating or something idk

chenle: this tweet right here officer  
chenle: friends tag each other in pics too jisung  
chenle: but fine

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

chenle: hey um i hate hets  
chenle: thank you for coming to my tedtalk  
chenle: how come the only “straight” one out of this groups manages to get himself a boyfriend  
chenle: why did my gaydar betray me like this???

donghyuck: oh no what happened

chenle: jisung didn’t want me to give me his ig bc he didnt want me to tag him  
chenle: bc people could think we’re dating  
chenle: please tell me i have the right to feel offended  
chenle: like,  
chenle: it’s okay if he doesn’t like me i have no issues with that  
chenle: but saying he doesn’t want others to even think that it might be possible?  
chenle: ouch

donghyuck: aw ):  
donghyuck: i’m so sorry lele i didn’t know he was like that  
donghyuck: want me to talk to him?

chenle: no it’s okay  
chenle: just kinda sad that one (1) boy manages to wreck my confidence with just one sentence lol

renjun: jeno went home i’m excited for monday  
renjun: oh  
renjun: sorry to hear that chenle :/

chenle: aw no bby i’m fine!!  
chenle: tell me, what happened after the flirting?

renjun: ajdhsk  
renjun: well

donghyuck: who are you and what happened to renjun

renjun: what do you mean i’m right here  
renjun: wait was that a joke

chenle: just ignore him and keep talking lmao

renjun: i told him he was handsome  
renjun: oh and we made each other in sims 4

donghyuck: goals ugh  
donghyuck: wait how much video games did you play jfc

renjun: 3  
renjun: go vacation, sims 4, mario and luigi super bros  
renjun: and we planned that i could go over to his place to play overwatch  
renjun: yknow, since mom doesn’t let me get it

donghyuck: wow  
donghyuck: why do i feel so accomplished i spend the day rewatching gossip girl and crying

chenle: i could’ve come over tho??  
chenle: wtf why are you this extra  
chenle: no Pokémon jun?

donghyuck: i figured when i had invited you over, you would eventually forced me into confessing to mark and i wasn't feeling it

chenle: uh breaking chenle’s heart?chenle: more likely than you think!  
chenle: okay i get it i’m annoying and force myself onto people anything else

renjun: you’re not that annoying  
renjun: and i’m happy that you forced yourself on me (:

chenle: you’re not making it better  
chenle: actually, you are  
chenle: love u 

donghyuck: you know that’s not what i meant dumbass  
donghyuck: i love that you’re confident with your sexuality and looks and everything  
donghyuck: i’m not though  
donghyuck: most people aren’t and i’m sure that (if he’s even gay) jisung is the same  
donghyuck: don’t be too mad at him pls

renjun: that was really smart

donghyuck: hearing that from you makes me so happy aw

renjun: i might have asperger’s but i’m still failing bio, try again donghyuck  
renjun: oh he texted me

——————

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

jeno: i have stigma on repeat now lmao  
jeno: had fun today x

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

renjun: [[ screenshot attached ]](https://youtu.be/TwnyL0d0y-M)  
renjun: what should i answer?

donghyuck: skdhksj  
donghyuck: “x” stands for kiss!!!!!!  
donghyuck: that first thing means he’s obviously thinking about you  
donghyuck: good job renjunnie  
donghyuck: good job

chenle: get it jun  
chenle: he’s so into you lmao  
chenle: tell him that you’re excited for monday and that you should go on another date

renjun: okay

——————

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

jeno: HE WANTS ANOTHER DATE  
jeno: ANOTHER D A T E  
jeno: GOD IS REAL AND HE’S AN ANGEL  
jeno: wait that doesn’t make sense

jaemin: wait let me know exactly what he said i don’t trust you  
jaemin: no offense

jeno: non taken bc  
jeno: “i’m so excited for monday! (: for our next date, i’ll wear less shabby clothes”

mark: wow he’s bold

jaemin: i aspire to be like him one day wow  
jaemin: that also means he’s not dating sicheng  
jaemin: which is good bc he can hit! me! up!

mark: where is jisung btw

jaemin: lmao probably sulking bc jeno got on a date and he didn’t 

jisung: no i’m  
jisung: i’m not sulking but i think i messed up  
jisung: i upset chenle a little  
jisung: good to hear that you had fun though @traitor

jeno: ahkshks i’m not even gonna defend myself  
jeno: 100% worth it  
jeno: 10/10 would do again  
jeno: tell me though,, what happened to chenle?

jaemin: ^

mark: is it just me are you uninteresting as long you don’t have a romantic relationship of some sort

jaemin: shut up mark  
jaemin: elaborate jisung

jisung: i didn’t think it would be that big but i said that i don’t want anyone to think we’re dating  
jisung: was that bad?

jeno: i don’t think so  
jeno: i don’t want anyone thinking jaemin and i are still a thing either lmao

jaemin: )): rude  
jaemin: glad that that’s over, you’re terribly clingy

jeno: so are you fym  
jeno: you got mad whenever i was busy  
jeno: and you’re mad passive aggressive 

jisung: we get it, you hate each other  
jisung: what should i do???

mark: apologize  
mark: you don’t have to say that you don’t mean what you said, but you can say that it came out harsher than you intended it to  
mark: easy as that

jisung: i’m just gonna do that  
jisung: he’s so cool and confident and here i am  
jisung: closeted and weird

jaemin: there’s nothing wrong with being closeted when coming out would just endanger yourself jisung.  
jaemin: but yeah, you’re pretty weird but that’s okay  
jaemin: why is everyone so negative we are fine!!

jeno: yeah i guess  
jeno: good luck maknae

jisung: don’t call me that tf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u clicked on the link (:
> 
> today is eurovision song contest!!


	7. boo boo the fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun: sicheng’s currently taking a shower and i’m bored so i though i’d check in on the chat

_just guys being dudes_

chenle: good afternoon queers ♡

jaemin: gm why are you in a good mood  
jaemin: ugh i still have so much homework to do until tomorrow  
jaemin: sunday is the worst day ngl

donghyuck: rt

jeno: i still gotta write the essay in french  
jeno: jaemin wanna come over

jaemin: yes akhskh  
jaemin: you wanted to teach french anyways!

jeno: i could teach you the alphabet and numbers maybe  
jeno: or weekdays

donghyuck: why the hell are you doing that to yourself voluntarily   
donghyuck: idek how i managed not to fail all those years  
donghyuck: maybe i could study with you lmao

jeno: mark could tutor you  
jeno: he’s good at languages  
jeno: isn’t that right mark  
jeno: (:

——————

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

mark: WHAT ARE YOU DOING DO OU AWANNA KILL MME  
mark: oh my god tell me he didn’t really say that

——————

_just guys being dudes_

donghyuck: i’d like that (:  
donghyuck: now i at least have an excuse to hang out with you lmao

chenle: hYUCK

jaemin: /gasp/

jeno: skskjskj

jisung: oh damn

mark: oh um  
mark: i guess we could do that?  
mark: you could’ve just texted me if you wanted to hang out btw (;

——————

 _lee taeyong step on me thx_

mark: ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)  
mark: (╯ಠ‿ಠ)╯︵┻━┻

jaemin: i’m laughing omf  
jaemin: what are you doing bby

mark: i meant to send a normal smiley no wink  
mark: but i have fat fingers  
mark: shoot me now i won’t be mad

jisung: jfc mark

jeno: you can still save yourself!!

——————

_just guys being dudes_

mark: (:**  
mark: lmao fat fingers

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

donghyuck: my heart is POUNDING  
donghyuck: wow here i sat   
donghyuck: thinking he was perhaps flirting with me  
donghyuck: i am officially boo boo the fool

chenle: ugh jisung texts in the gc but left me on read   
chenle: i know i said i wasn’t gonna be mad  
chenle: but we all know i’m lying when i say that

donghyuck: this is literally not about you chenle??  
donghyuck: i’m about lose my shit

chenle: where is renjun when you need him ugh

——————

_just guys being dudes_

jaemin: uh i’m on my way @j  
jaemin: should i bring snacks? my mom could buy some red vines

chenle: lmao renjun loves red vines

jeno: is he with you?  
jeno: yeah bring some @j

jisung: no he’s with me  
jisung: well not really  
jisung: he’s waiting for sicheng  
jisung: i’m gonna say hi

mark: but still!  
mark: text me when you’re free and we could just get some ice cream or sth

donghyuck: are you asking me on a date?  
donghyuck: i’d like that*  
donghyuck: wow autocorrect   
donghyuck: it’s crazy

jaemin: ¿nani?  
jaemin: fellas is it gay or is it just jeno

jeno: i’m not gay

renjun: you aren’t?

chenle: kshsk  
chenle: bro where are you coming from all of a sudden

renjun: answer my question first  
renjun: i talked to jisung   
renjun: sicheng’s currently taking a shower and i’m bored so i though i’d check in on the chat

——————

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

jeno: uh hi i need someone to verify me that sicheng isn’t his boyfriend  
jeno: like i know we were on a date  
jeno: but maybe it was a friend kind of date??

jaemin: shut up and answer his question omg  
jaemin: and what the fuck are you talking about you ARE gay  
jaemin: but if it makes you happy; i don’t think they’re dating 

jisung: well um  
jisung: sicheng is done and  
jisung: they seem pretty close

jaemin: sicheng is 20!

jisung: renjun is only 2 years younger than him  
jisung: and legal  
jisung: just saying

jeno: awesome

mark: ):

jaemin: text him back before i do   
jaemin: and then i’ll tell him you wanted to join art club because of him but mr koo didn’t want to let you in since you suck at art

jeno: ugh fine

——————

_just guys being dudes_

jeno: i was only kidding sjsjsj

renjun: oh i see  
renjun: sorry, i’m bad with jokes 

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

renjun: great  
renjun: i finally managed to make him see how much of an idiot i am  
renjun: i should get out the cards mom made for me again

donghyuck: no, you don’t need them!  
donghyuck: maybe you should tell him  
donghyuck: if you’re planning to get closer

chenle: that sounds so weird  
chenle: i’m so excited  
chenle: i ship you guys

renjun: what

chenle: well i guess you would be cute together and i wanna see you kiss  
chenle: wait that last part sounded better in my head  
chenle: but i wish for you to be happy with or without him

renjun: i’m not happy though  
renjun: he won’t think i’m normal

donghyuck: he might know though??  
donghyuck: give him a chance, he seems like a great guy

renjun: he is a great guy

chenle: well you obviously have a lil crush on him already so congrats  
chenle: bc i know he likes you  
chenle: ~actually~ likes you  
chenle: jaemin told me

donghyuck: did he,, maybe,, tell you why mark isn’t texting me back  
donghyuck: wait  
donghyuck: OMG THE UWU JUMPED OUT

renjun: what is uwu

——————

_private chat between **sunshine.ldh** and **spicyboymark** :_

mark: i’m really bad at stuff like this which is also why i never do it but i really really really like you, not as a friend or even best friend but as in i have a big fat crush on you and i don’t even know for how long this has been going on for but what i know is that i can’t continue being awkward around you without having told you the truth.   
mark: i feel like i don’t even really know you so it’s okay if you just ignore me or something (please don’t) but you deadass give me butterflies and yeah that’s it that’s the message

donghyuck: you’re so cute  
donghyuck: i’m currently freaking out give me a second  
donghyuck: I LIKE YOU SO SO MUCH I’VE BEEN SWOONING OVER YOU FOR SO LONG LMAO ASK CHENLE AND RENJUN THEY’RE SO ANNOYED BY ME  
donghyuck: omg this  
donghyuck: i’m so happy  
donghyuck: ajkjsksj i give you butterflies???

mark: and sweaty hands  
mark: you make me forget basic korean  
mark: wow i’m cheesy  
mark: but yes. i kinda sorta wanna kiss you

donghyuck: now that’s  
donghyuck: that’s something we could do  
donghyuck: very soon, preferably 

mark: how about we get that ice cream today  
mark: homework can wait

——————

_private chat between **itslele** and **hq_pjs** :_

jisung: @jpark  
jisung: excuse the many lq yanan pics

chenle: apology accepted  
jisung: so we’re cool?

chenle: sure  
chenle: just know that yanan is mine and mine only 

jisung: lmaoo i don’t think so

chenle: (,:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i deleted the chapter, something was wrong with it and it always cut off half of the text
> 
> a: what other groups / solo artists do you stan?
> 
> q: bts, seventeen, monsta x, sunmi, taemin, hyuna, pentagon, loona, bolbbalgan4, got7, red velvet, twice, mamamoo (&more)


	8. haters gonna hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin: i love you too !!!!   
> jaemin: why exactly though

_kim minseok deserves better_

chenle: jisung and i are good again  
chenle: i think i can get over him  
chenle: which reminds me  
chenle: DONGHYUCK WHAT IS GOING ON

donghyuck: CANT TALK TAKE A SHOWER

chenle: wait me?  
chenle: or is that short for you're gonna take a shower  
chenle: i hope it is

donghyuck: SAID HE WANNA KISS ME  
donghyuck: BRUSH TEETH FIVE TIMES

renjun: i’m happy for you!  
renjun: but i don’t ship you   
renjun: i don’t wanna see you kiss

chenle: renjun, sweetie,

donghyuck: my hair is still wet but i think he’s there  
donghyuck: i heard his car  
donghyuck: fingers crossed y’all

renjun: good luck 

chenle: guess it’s just us now isn’t it  
chenle: our best friends is getting sum and we’re alone  
chenle: i love this song

renjun: i thought about what you said earlier

chenle: poor you  
chenle: but elaborate

renjun: you said i have a crush on jeno  
renjun: and that he likes me, too  
renjun: how do you know you have a crush? 

chenle: well  
chenle: there’s different stages  
chenle: you can be just attracted physically, think someone is cute n stuff  
chenle: i’m not saying that i actually love jisung or something, god no, but i think he’s adorable and he’s my type  
chenle: sometimes that’s enough  
chenle: then you think about them again and again and it drives you crazy  
chenle: personally, i believe that that can happen after first sight  
chenle: that’s just me though

renjun: i’m gonna talk to him  
renjun: communication or whatever

chenle: ugh leave me alone ig

——————

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

renjun: jeno :)

jeno: renjun,, hi  
jeno: are you okay?

renjun: i’m fine, sicheng and i are having pizza  
renjun: what about you?

jeno: oh um  
jeno: i’m teaching jaemin french lmao  
jeno: he’s bad at it though

renjun: je n’aime pas des pommes des terres  
renjun: j’adore le weekend mais je suis content de te voire demain

jeno: holy shit  
jeno: also same sjsksjdj  
jeno: i   
jeno: uh  
jeno: nvm jaemin wants something from me lmao

——————

_private chat between **leejen00** and **nanamin** :_

jeno: this is not a drill i repeat this is not a drill  
jeno: i almost told renjun that i like him bc i was inspired by mark

jaemin: jeno let me pee in peace i’ll be right back jfc  
jaemin: not even two minutes without you making a fool of yourself!

jeno: ajdkhdkdj i know

jaemin: fine, tell me what happened

jeno: he can speak french for some reason and he said he was happy to see me tomorrow  
jeno: why can’t it be monday NOW  
jeno: that i even say that wow

jaemin: and then you almost confessed?

jeno: but i pretended like you called me 

jaemin: wtf!  
jaemin: go back to your man omg

jeno: i’m scared though

jaemin: i don’t care you big baby  
jaemin: i’ll add chenle if you don’t stop this shit

jeno: fine ugh

——————

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

jeno: what kind of pizza are you having?

renjun: tomato and cheese  
renjun: it’s really good!

jeno: that’s nice ((:  
jeno: i don’t really know a lot about you i just realized  
jeno: that sicheng guy for example,,  
jeno: all i know is that he’s a dancer and that jaemin thinks he’s the most beautiful guy on the planet

renjun: oh i can tell you about him  
renjun: our parents were best friends  
renjun: just like chenle’s   
renjun: sicheng and him are like my brothers  
renjun: they are the only people that really know me  
renjun: and of course donghyuck but   
renjun: no buts i think.

jeno: that’s so cute   
jeno: jisung said you and sicheng are dating or sth lmao

renjun: ahahaha  
renjun: he’s wrong  
renjun: although he always teases me with how i wanted to marry when we were younger

jeno: awwww adorable

renjun: i guess   
renjun: i’m glad both he and chenle are here to support me

jeno: and me!!   
jeno: i mean all of us  
jeno: we’re all there for you

renjun: same goes for you  
renjun: i suck at emotions but i try

jeno: you’re doing really well i don’t know what you mean  
jeno: like you seem to have everything under control  
jeno: while i’m a mess

renjun: can i ask you something?

jeno: sure thing 

renjun: wait i’ll brb

jeno: oh?

——————

_kim minseok deserves better_

renjun: lele  
renjun: help  
renjun: how do i ask him if he knows about me 

chenle: uh!  
chenle: idk, just ask

renjun: i don’t think i wanna know though

chenle: what

renjun: yeah i mean, what if he does and only talks to me because he feels bad  
renjun: or what if he doesn’t and starts calling me the r word  
renjun: i don’t wanna know.

chenle: then don’t ask him

renjun: but  
renjun: he can’t know  
renjun: when he does, it’s okay  
renjun: but don’t talk to him about it

chenle: jun, honey, no  
chenle: i know this doesn’t identify you but it’s part of you  
chenle: a part that comes with up and downsides   
chenle: don’t lie to him

renjun: it’s not a lie when he didn’t ask  
renjun: besides, i lied about knowing him already

chenle: .

renjun: don’t tell him  
renjun: for me

chenle: shit renjun  
chenle: fine

——————

_private chat between **itslele** and **nanamin** :_

chenle: noren are helpless and i wanna throw myself of a cliff

jaemin: huh  
jaemin: oooooh  
jaemin: cute  
jaemin: also same

chenle: when mark and hyuck are woking things out, why can’t they??

jaemin: bc mark isn’t as much of an idiot as jeno   
jaemin: while jeno is a whole dumbass  
jaemin: a lovable, cute, adorable dumbass, one might add

chenle: i’m ahdjdjs  
chenle: i’m so mad at them

jaemin: sounds like something else is also making you mad mh

chenle: not really  
chenle: kind of but  
chenle: i know i always say i’m confident and stuff but i have down days as well  
chenle: jisung,,  
chenle: idk, whenever i have a crush, it doesn’t matter what i think anymore and only what they think.  
chenle: that angers me

jaemin: aw babe  
jaemin: i have that, too  
jaemin: can i tell you something?

chenle: anything 

jaemin: i think i’m jealous of renjun

chenle: o tea.

jaemin: omg fuck you akdkdkd

chenle: i’m kidding i’m kidding sorry  
chenle: tell me about it ):

jaemin: jeno and i fought a lot when we were a couple and i feel like he never was this crazy about me  
jaemin: i don’t like him anymore  
jaemin: he was still my first boyfriend though  
jaemin: kinda hurts

chenle: oh no sweetie  
chenle: this makes me so sad  
chenle: i didn’t know you back then but i’m so sure that he liked you a lot!!  
chenle: it’s probably just because you weren’t there first hand to witness his craziness about you

jaemin: maybe you’re right

chenle: i know i am right fym  
chenle: i’m the dating master

jaemin: how though   
jaemin: you’re sixteen i doubt you even touched a boy

chenle: why do people think teens are still toddlers somehow??  
chenle: i’ve had numerous boyfriends and girlfriends and i did almost everything you’re allowed to do with fourteen and fifteen  
chenle: i remember when i had top surgery, my bf back then was so excited we could make out shirtless

jaemin: CHENLE  
jaemin: YOURE A BABY  
jaemin: A LITERAL FETUS

chenle: asjsjsjks  
chenle: i’m really not   
chenle: but if it stresses you out that much, just talk to him  
chenle: talking always helps

jaemin: sure thing i’m just gonna go “jeno, babe, did you like me as much as you like renjun and if not, why’s that?”  
chenle: tbh yeah  
chenle: or you could settle for a calming “i have a highly platonic question” and then just tell him what you told me

jaemin: ‘calming’   
jaemin: whatever you say big guy

chenle: haters gonna hate ( ˘ ³˘)

jaemin: omg mark just texted me

——————

_private chat between **spicyboymark** and **nanamin** :_

mark: we kissed  
mark: a lot  
mark: this is the best day of my life  
mark: i love you na jaemin

jaemin: i love you too !!!!   
jaemin: why exactly though

mark: i finally thought ‘fuck it’ and did it  
mark: we have a date on friday   
mark: we’re not boyfriends yet though  
mark: since we’ve never been out before

jaemin: aw that’s  
jaemin: kinda stupid?  
jaemin: but also cute so go markhyuck  
jaemin: wow chenle really got me with those ship names

mark: what

jaemin: doesn’t matter, go and be happy

mark: wait i wanna drive home but idk where my car keys are

jaemin: oh ffs

——————

_private chat between **moominrj** and **leejen00** :_

renjun: i’m sorry, donghyuck was spamming the other gc  
renjun: i’m so happy for him

jeno: just received the screenshots from jaemin, mark lost his keys again and he’s freaking out akjskjsk

renjun: that’s so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to go to school NOW but happy monday, the weekend in this fic is finally over so that all of them can meet up
> 
> love u, thank you for all the votes and cute comments! sry if there's mistakes, i'll edit them when i'm back
> 
> q: favourite nct song?
> 
> a: yestoday / chain / my page


	9. jungwooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle: why am i crying i haven’t even had history class yet

_just guys being dudes_

jeno: i’ve HAD it  
jeno: french can smd!  
jeno: not even worth the tears

jaemin: beg to differ

jeno: you don’t know what you’re saying  
jeno: this is actual hell

donghyuck: damn moon SNAPPED  
donghyuck: why did she go off on you?

jeno: i don’t know! 

jisung: what happened?

donghyuck: our teacher stared to scream @ jeno and it was really terrifying   
donghyuck: but also funny because he almost cried

jeno: idk what’s funny about that   
jeno: she scared me  
jeno: maybe i do know why she was mad at me though

jaemin: ?  
jaemin: tell us

jeno: i’d rather not tbh

jisung: wtf

jaemin: you’re not even that mysterious jeno just spill  
jaemin: bet you drew dicks in your book

donghyuck: sksjsksjk rt

jeno: i didn’t.  
jeno: where’s chenle

donghyuck: who cares  
donghyuck: ah btw   
donghyuck: jaemin you have pe now too right

jaemin: we’ve been in that course for two years hyuck

donghyuck: .  
donghyuck: just say yes ffs

chenle: actually fight me donghyuck  
chenle: + i’m here jeno (:

jeno: my sister wants to know what brand of shampoo you’re using 

jaemin: ajsjksjs hyesoon  
jaemin: i stan

chenle: you have a sister??

renjun: wait lee hyesoon is your sister?  
renjun: i tutored her in science and maths once!  
chenle: aw omg uh  
chenle: i use dry shampoo to get it this fluffy   
chenle: and i use coconut oil on my edges but only on weekends so it doesn’t look oily in school

jisung: edges i’m-

jeno: yeah i remember when she came home exhausted lmao  
jeno: you confused the heck outta her

chenle: in what grade is she?

jeno: renjun’s

renjun: mine  
renjun: jeno (((:

jeno: renjun ((((:

mark: y’all

donghyuck: hey bb!  
donghyuck: where are you, i missed you today

jaemin: we’ve been here for 90 minutes what are you talking about  
jaemin: wait mark actually  
jaemin: where are you

mark: home  
mark: sick  
mark: mom didn’t let me leave :/

jeno: can’t relate  
jeno: i could be coughing my kidneys out and my mom would send me to school  
jeno: “some fresh air will help stop crying”  
jeno: sure thing mother

jaemin: omg your mom in a nutshell 

jisung: i want a mom

jeno: ):

jaemin: )):

mark: jisung ))));

jisung: skkdkj i’m sorry   
jisung: i’m fine!!

chenle: omg what do you mean ‘i want a mom’  
chenle: you can’t just blurt that out and leave 

jisung: uh  
jisung: she died when i was very young   
jisung: bone cancer 

renjun: that’s horrible, jisung  
renjun: i’m sorry for your loss

mark: renjun stop getting on my uwus

donghyuck: renjun stop getting on mark’s uwus  
donghyuck: (!!!!!!!)  
donghyuck: but i’m really sorry, too. everyone should have a mom

jisung: yea i guess  
jisung: thanks guys, but it’s been a long time and i’m glad she’s not in pain anymore

chenle: why am i crying i haven’t even had history class yet

jaemin: akjsksj a mood  
jaemin: jisung ily  
jaemin: i can be your mom <3

jisung: ew no  
jisung: jungwoo is my mom already 

jeno: jungwooooo  
jeno: my favorite person!

mark: JUNGWOOOOOOOO

chenle: who is jungwoo?

jaemin: wow um  
jaemin: let’s stop @tygang  
jaemin: he’s not even that cute

jisung: sounds fake :/

mark: lmao jaemin  
mark: nice try  
mark: we all know he’s adorable and you secretly love him too

renjun: is he from our school?

jisung: no he’s my old baby sitter  
jisung: he was the first guy i ever had a crush on uwu  
jisung: he’s perfect

donghyuck: sounds like you still have a crush on him lmao  
donghyuck: ugh we love a gay icon

jisung: sksjksj  
jisung: it’s more like i adore him like a celebrity  
jisung: he has a boyfriend anyways  
jisung: lucky

mark: you sounds so bitter i’d be laughing if that didn’t hurt

jeno: i remember when we all went on a trip with jungwoo and he bought us ice cream sandwiches and doughnuts ugh good times

jaemin: i’m sticking with my statement   
jaemin: plus, i think he’s annoyed by yukhei

jeno: you just don’t like him because he’s the only one that manages to make you a panicked gay  
jeno: don’t even try to lie, i know you

jisung: akskhd accurate

mark: jeno you’re living dangerously

jaemin: i’m not even gay so your argument is invalid   
jaemin: educate before you hate ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

renjun: what are you then?

chenle: skhkdh jun!!!!  
chenle: who cares about that right

jaemin: lmao it’s okay to ask  
jaemin: i like queer (:  
jaemin: wbu?

donghyuck: akhskdh let’s not

mark: i’m bisexual lol

donghyuck: let’s***  
donghyuck: autocorrect is insane these days!!1!!1!  
donghyuck: i’m bi as well aw

mark: ♡

donghyuck: soft hours: [OPEN]

chenle: gay af lol  
chenle: and trans oops

jaemin: cutie

chenle: aw ily 

jeno: certified disaster gay  
jeno: who’s left

renjun: jisung and me

jisung: akshksh you could’ve just kept quiet!!!!  
jisung: they wouldn’t have noticed ):

chenle: trust me, we would have  
chenle: but it’s okay, you don’t have to tell us

mark: don’t feel pressured!!!

jaemin: mark you seem to talk more when you’re sick  
jaemin: get better quickly <3

mark: aw thanks  
mark: wait  
mark: wow okay um

——————

_lee taeyong step on me thx_

jisung: why am i scared  
jisung: it’s not like they’re gonna tell anyone  
jisung: besides, i basically admitted having a crush on a guy

jaemin: jungwoo doesn’t count! he’s not human!   
jaemin: no real person has that much of a soft voice don’t even @ me  
jaemin: and no i still don’t like him

jisung: shut up jaemin

——————

_just guys being dudes_

jisung: i’m not 100% sure but i’m most likely gay  
jisung: but you can’t tell anyone  
jisung: my dad can’t know

chenle: we won’t, take care pls

jisung: (:

chenle: <33

jeno: since when were we sending each other hearts i’m  
jeno: i don’t wanna say that’s gay but yknow the truth

——————

_private chat between **sunshine.ldh** and **hq_pjs** :_

donghyuck: are you okay?  
donghyuck: i don’t wanna be nosy and i won’t ask anymore if you want me to stop but  
donghyuck: what you said shocked me a little

jisung: oh um  
jisung: i’m wouldn’t say i’m perfect but it’s okay atm  
jisung: don’t worry too much about it

donghyuck: i won’t as long you’re safe at home  
donghyuck: are you being hurt?  
donghyuck: always remember, not just physical pain is pain

jisung: no it’s all good. thank you

donghyuck: no problem at all, just make sure you’re not in danger

jisung: (:

——————

_just guys being dudes_

jisung: i wanna change the topic   
jisung: chenle we have english together!

chenle: true!! i don’t really know where to go, could we meet on the way?

jisung: i could pick you up i guess  
jisung: correct me if i’m wrong but you’re probably in house 3 right  
jisung: economics?

chenle: yes!!  
chenle: class is over in ten i’m just gonna wait for you here if that’s okay with you

jisung: it is  
jisung: what kind of milk do you like? i don’t really like chocolate so idk if that one is good but i like raspberry and caramel  
jisung: there’s a vending machine on the way

chenle: jisung!! you literal angel   
chenle: uh i’ll take caramel i think

donghyuck: (i don’t wanna interrupt because i think this conversation is hella cute but)  
donghyuck: (mark, basically what you’re saying is that you’re not coming at all today??)

jisung: jfc

mark: (sadly, yeah.. i’m living off watery chicken soup and tea)

chenle: guys  
chenle: you know we can still read this

donghyuck: (i’ll come over after school then ): do you like domino’s?)

jeno: (we should all hang out at marks when he feels better again!)

jaemin: (omf yes!! we should play karaoke and eat jungwoo’s self-made muffins)

donghyuck: (for someone that claims to dislike a guy, you talk about him unhealthily much)

jisung: guys we’ve been done for a whole ten minutes you can stop now

jaemin: (stfu hyuck no one likes you)

donghyuck: (now that’s a lie and you know it)

renjun: why are you writing like this?

jisung: finally omg

donghyuck: (ajksjs we don’t wanna disturb chenle and jisung, why are you texting in class????)

renjun: (oh)  
renjun: (what do you mean, you’re texting in class too)

jeno: (a point)

renjun: (hey jeno!! i’m whispering)

mark: (oh my god renjun ily)

jeno: (aksjksj)

donghyuck: (renjun’s snatching men left and right lmao can’t relate)

chenle: wow truly feels like we’re alone in this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner! i wrote this last night but i had to wifi so i couldn't upload right away!


	10. cuddling with jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck: RATS

_just guys being dudes_

mark: please update me! i’m so lonely watching old weekly idol episodes  
mark: wow suddenly idk a kim namjoon ugh  
mark: guys!!! i’m bored

jaemin: i’m there i’m there  
jaemin: they’re not on their phones but renjun’s about to leave  
jaemin: jeno is a whipped man omf  
jaemin: donghyuck’s battery died or else he’d spam you lmao  
jaemin: how are you?

mark: i don’t wanna talk about how sick i am jaemin i want the tea!

jaemin: try chamomile then 

mark: smh

jaemin: ugh okay  
jaemin: donghyuck said since you’re not there, he has no reason to stay  
jaemin: um ouch  
jaemin: that shit burnt wow

mark: aw )):  
mark: thanks for nothing @mom

jaemin: i guess lol  
jaemin: renjun drew moomin on jeno’s hand OMG HE’S BLUSHING SO MUCH  
jaemin: why can’t my love life look like this  
jaemin: wow i’m jealous  
jaemin: but what’s new lol  
jaemin: jisung and chenle are just in their own world, fighting about sth  
jaemin: and i’m enjoying my noodles! go me!

mark: ugh i miss you guys

jaemin: aw we don’t miss you )):  
jaemin: well hyuck does  
jaemin: he plans to leave with renjun in a few minutes  
jaemin: i’m planning on asking him if we wanna FaceTime you together or sth would that be okay?

mark: please don’t i look like shit :/  
mark: tell him i asked about him though

jaemin: okay brb  
jaemin: i told him you miss “donghyuck oppa”  
jaemin: he’s swinging you better run

mark: ahsjsh jaemin  
mark: tell him i didn’t say that omg

jaemin: hey this is donghyuck how are you i miss your laugh

mark: skgdkdh hey  
mark: i’m not that good but my throat is better :)  
mark: i miss your face

jaemin: on mine*  
jaemin: jaemin is a whole rat  
jaemin: can i come over later? or are you not feeling well?

mark: i’d actually like that, now i have a reason to take a shower

jaemin: oof bby  
jaemin: onion rings or cheese sticks?

mark: both or i won’t kiss you

jaemin: that’s the spirit!  
jaemin: this is jaemin again. donghyuck is dead  
jaemin: you shouldn’t kiss him you’re sick fool

mark: aw ):  
mark: already miss him  
mark: (ignored your last statement)  
mark: he’ll come over later!!

jaemin: he’s next to me still reading everything btw  
jaemin: and yes, i have eyes yknow

mark: oh oops

jaemin: wOW  
jaemin: he just did THAT  
jaemin: lmao renjun doesn’t fear anything that’s  
jaemin: let’s just say i understand why jeno’s into him lmao  
jaemin: anyway hyuck and him are leaving now  
jaemin: he just deadass smiled all brightly @ jeno I’M SOFT

mark: awww  
mark: bye donghyuck !!

jaemin: you’ll see him soon omg  
jaemin: let’s cry about noren some more pls  
jaemin: they’re super touchy what is happening  
jaemin: lmao even chenle is impressed i think  
jaemin: when will your fav ever!

mark: tell me exactly what happened stop being vague

jaemin: aw i thought that read vogue for a sec :/

mark: you wish  
mark: now shoot!!!

jaemin: well renjun draws this little moomin thing on his hand right  
jaemin: and jeno’s really quiet and just looks at his face and renjun doesn’t seem to notice??  
jaemin: and he starts humming quietly and we all like stop talking  
jaemin: but jun doesn’t notice and only keeps drawing and humming  
jaemin: and starts smiling?!  
jaemin: the crooked toof yknow?  
jaemin: so while he smiles at his doodle on jeno’s hand, jeno smiles at him  
jaemin: all > v <

mark: i see

jaemin: and donghyuck takes my hand and we just share a look  
jaemin: when renjun’s done with the drawing he has to leave  
jaemin: but when he stands up, he waits a moment for donghyuck to get up  
jaemin: who, being the grandpa he is, takes a while  
jaemin: so he just kind of leans against jeno? with his stomach agains jeon’s back yknow, hands on jeno’s shoulders and rly close  
jaemin: oH new conspiracy theory: huang renjun is actually a dom?  
jaemin: and jeno just like looked at me like O.O and i went UwU and yeah that’s it

mark: skhskhd i should've been there!!  
mark: especially since you were holding hands with my boyfriend how dare you

jaemin: AHSKHS MARK NO  
jaemin: THIS ISN’T WHAT THIS IS ABOUT  
jaemin: besides, he was the one taking MY hand??  
jaemin: bro

mark: akjkjs jkjk  
mark: jeno and renjun are cute  
mark: but  
mark: are you really jealous?

jaemin: no ajsgjh

jeno: wait jaemin you’re jealous why

mark: omg i totally forgot this was the gc

jaemin: i’m not jealous lmao dw  
jaemin: you were really cute today hyung!

jeno: you never call me hyung ew

jaemin: maybe i wasn’t talking to you then ugh

mark: you don’t call me hyung either fym

jaemin: i was talking to jisung! yaja time (:

jeno: lmao jisung and chenle still being cute  
jeno: look at how adorable they are  
jeno: wait did chenle just hit him

mark: kwhjdhdkh what

jaemin: lmaoo jisung is my small baby

jeno: he’ll kill you when he reads this

mark: he probably won’t though lmao

jaemin: ugh i love an unbothered king  
jaemin: wow chenle GET IT  
jaemin: update: jisung is petting him  
jaemin: don’t question it

mark: wHat

jeno: is this pet play or  
jeno: i bet chenle spends most of his time on the dark sides of tumblr  
jeno: birthday present idea!  
jeno: a cat collar

jaemin: akhskhs jeno no  
jaemin: i miss being not the only one of us ugh  
jaemin: even renjun abandoned normality 

renjun: what do you mean i think i’m pretty normal  
renjun: as normal as it gets 

jeno: you are!!  
jeno: jaemin is jealous though

jaemin: am not

renjun: jealous? why?

mark: he’s jealous of how cute everyone is  
mark: because he’ll be single forever  
mark: can’t relate (,:

jaemin: thwarted

renjun: what

jeno: what

mark: que

jaemin: ajsjsjsj it means blocked  
jaemin: but in Gucci™

jisung: guess this means i’m thwarting all of you (:  
jisung: i didn’t pet him jfc  
jisung: b asked me to check out how fluffy is hair is

jeno: and?

jisung: yeah pretty fluffy

jaemin: uwu

jisung: cállate campesino  
jisung: tu madre es un burro  
jisung: realmente me gusta mucho tu mamá  
jisung: pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres mi peor pesadilla

jaemin: iM  
jaemin: i breathed?  
jaemin: since when do you speak french though

jeno: jAEMIN IC ANTZ BTEATZ OMG  
jeno: THATS INST FRNCH OMG  
jeno: WHATIS HAPPENZIG 

renjun: i’ve been gone for a second omfg what are y'all doing  
renjun: this is donghyuck  
renjun: renjun’s mom picking him up every second but  
renjun: i just wanted to see what’s happening

mark: hyuck!

renjun: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

jeno: this feels wrong um  
jeno: but anyhow  
jeno: jaemin, bby  
jeno: that’s not french, it’s spanish

jisung: oof

renjun: wow jaemin you might actually be the dumbest person i’ve encountered!

jaemin: kakshs  
jaemin: whoops?  
jaemin: latin gang where ya at

jisung: i’m not in your gang ahshshjhs

renjun: but where did you learn spanish?  
renjun: this is jun again

jeno: calling yourself a nickname! cute!

renjun: oh thank you ((:

jaemin: not even my otp  
jaemin: wOW  
jaemin: taeyong is a whole snack ):

jeno: leave the poor alone

mark: i’m gonna text him to go over to you

jaemin: No  
jaemin: i look ugly today :/

jeno: ssh you don’t  
jeno: you looks super hot  
jeno: wait chenle has lipgloss or sth  
jeno: ask him

mark: a true skinny legend  
mark: where is he

jeno: still cuddling with jisung  
jeno: (,:

jisung: he’s showing me pictures of this one exo member  
jisung: minseok or sth  
jisung: and we only HAPPEN to be close to each other we’re not cuddling

jeno: yeah right  
jeno: if u say so bby

jisung: fuk u 

jaemin: we really should do a sleepover sometimes  
jaemin: so that chenle and jisung can get ~closer~  
jaemin: (;

_**hq_pjs** removed **nanamin** from the group chat!_

jeno: jisung ahskhs

jisung: someone had to do it  
jisung: i say we don’t add him back who’s with me

mark: aren’t all of you together? why are y’all texting 

jeno: uh bc of you??  
jeno: smh  
jeno: jaemin is trying to get to jisung but he’s holding back bc he says he doesn’t want to interrupt chensung  
jeno: who’s chensung

renjun: it’s chenle and jisung’s names morphed together into a ship name

jisung: wow you too?

renjun: no i dont wanna see you kiss

jeno: shkdh renjun

renjun: sorry lmao  
renjun: i’m bad at lying though

donghyuck: RATS  
donghyuck: I’M AT 3% FINALLY  
donghyuck: ksjsjjs i missed so much

mark: wow not even here a whole minute and already on your phone 

jeno: cute  
jeno: i’m gonna add jaemin back though

donghyuck: omg why is he gone  
donghyuck: i gotta read back real quick brb  
donghyuck: oH MY GOD  
donghyuck: stan chensung!

jeno: in the meantime, renjun, how is the appointment?

renjun: uh  
renjun: we’re not there yet but i’ll have to put away my phone for like an hour  
renjun: i don’t wanna

jisung: an hour??  
jisung: damn why kinda of appointment is this

_**leejen00** added **nanamin** to the group chat!_

jeno: it’s boring without him :/

jaemin: PARK JISUNG  
jaemin: nothing go back to your bf i’m sorry <3

jisung: not my boyfriend  
jisung: my best friend ♡♡♡♡

jeno: oof ok

chenle: omg jisung you really are soft  
chenle: ilysm!  
chenle: emo hours : activated 

jaemin: i’m happy that you found love but,,  
jaemin: jisung really  
jaemin: my baby  
jaemin: i raised you all by myself  
jaemin: ):

jisung: shut up!  
jisung: also i think i’m gonna stan exo lol

chenle: legends only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're uncomfortable with chenle and jisung (or the others) being a little sexual from time to time, i'm sorry! most of the sixteen years olds i know are like this and i don't mean to offend anyone (: hope you're really for bts' album tomorrow, i know i'm not !!!!


	11. we're just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark: craft!

_**itslele** changed the group name into **susan’s pregnant i’ve been crying for an hours straight**_

chenle: ):

donghyuck: omg that’s amazing news wtf

jisung: who is susan

mark: ^

renjun: congrats (:

chenle: she’s my kitty (,:  
chenle: she treats me like her own son  
chenle: but now she’s getting her own babies soon omg the tears won’t stop

jaemin: cute aw  
jaemin: don’t cry

mark: craft!

donghyuck: bruh

jisung: what

chenle: mark omg my fav person  
chenle: i actually stopped crying for once  
chenle: renjun wanna come over for deakfast i am : starving

renjun: can sicheng come too  
renjun: he picked me up from school

jeno: omg who is susan  
jeno: nvm aw  
jeno: send pics!

chenle:  


jeno: akdhkjs  
jeno: so cute and fluffy

chenle: would you be interested in adopting 3-5 calico cat babies then  
chenle: they can’t stay ):

jisung: wow heartless much

chenle: wOw hEaRtlEsS mUcH  
chenle: actually try me jisung  
chenle: i dare you

jaemin: why don’t you want them?

chenle: well i do want them but my dad hates susan and she already too much for him  
chenle: imagine four of those

jeno: my sister’s allergic )):  
jeno: jaemin?

jaemin: i could ask my mom ig  
jaemin: but i doubt she’ll let me if i grades stay this bad lol

jeno: i could tutor you and you could have the kitties so i can always see them when i’t your place (((:

chenle: uwu you call them kitties too  
chenle: anybody else interested? i mean there’s gonna be more than one 

renjun: i don’t like cats  
renjun: or animals  
renjun: they confuse me

jeno: excuse you  
jeno: animals are the best ))):  
jeno: i’m planning on getting a farm when i grow up  
jeno: bc i love horses and cows

chenle: omg jeno you’re so cute

jaemin: ikr ugh

donghyuck: kaiser is there a lot and he hates cats so nah 

chenle: i wouldn’t give you a pet even if you paid me omg  
chenle: i’m not crazy

mark: who is kaiser?

donghyuck: taeil’s dog  
donghyuck: a dobermann pup  
donghyuck: oh and taeil is my friend

renjun: yeah the friend that used to take are of you 

jeno: damn

donghyuck: i was twelve and a troublemaker

renjun: and now you’re seventeen and a troublemaker what do you mean

donghyuck: wow go off  
donghyuck: n e ways  
donghyuck: when are we gonna do that sleepover thingy 

jaemin: !!

chenle: fym ‘n e ways’  
chenle: the cats!!

mark: i have spike already, so probably not  
mark: i could ask my parents what they think  
mark: don’t expect too much though  
mark: but maybe jisung could ask jungwoo

jisung: yukhei and him are planning to get a puppy  
jisung: he’s super excited about it already  
jisung: i could ask though idk

chenle: i kinda wanna meet that guy tbh  
chenle: wait did both jisung and hyuck have babysitters agsjh  
chenle: why didn’t i know taeil was more than just your “friend”

donghyuck: taeil wasn’t my babysitter!!!!! he’s a friend of my parents  
donghyuck: and mine, of course

mark: of course

donghyuck: stop bullying donghyuk challenge: failed  
donghyuck: donghyuck*

jeno: what do you expect when you can’t even write your own name correctly :/

donghyuck: you know, you walk out the door. you see someone that you know, and they ask you how you are, and you just have to say that you're fine, when you're not really fine, but you just can't get into it because they would never understand-

chenle: i’M  
chenle: donghyuck pls tell me you didn’t know that by heart

donghyuck: bite me

chenle: akhsksdh

——————

_**leejen00** changed the group name into **this is a gays only event go home**_

jeno: help renjun is really hot 

jaemin: first of all who told you this was a good idea bb  
jaemin: the old name was as good as it gets  
jaemin: how dare you

jeno: irrelevant !!

jaemin: not omg  
jaemin: i hate changes this  
jaemin: you can’t just name it differently it already stresses me out that chenle changed the other chat’s name

jeno: i can see your talking but i only hear BULLSHIT  
jeno: help me jisung  
jeno: how does one do it

mark: bro  
mark: do you want s*x tips from a 16 y/o?!??!?!

jeno: well i don’t want them from you, someone who still doesn’t like to write the word sex

mark: stop ew

jeno: s e x 

jaemin: jeno akhkdhd

jeno: that’s not even what i wanted to ask him about calm down  
jeno: i wanted to know how to flirt 

jisung: how would i know  
jisung: why do we have a new name for the chat

jaemin: ^!!!!

jisung: no don’t get me wrong, i like this one better

jaemin: smh

jeno: “how would i know”  
jeno: you obviously know how to do it !!!  
jeno: chenle was all over you today  
jeno: pls teach me 

jisung: uh  
jisung: we’re just friends, i made sure he knows  
jisung: i don’t like him

jaemin: rough but ok

mark: why aren’t you asking me wtf  
mark: i’m the one that actually has a boy in his bed i should be giving you advice ):

jaemin: i know ugh  
jaemin: donghyuck spams my snapchat with double chin pics from you btw  
jaemin: the downsides of cuddling i guess

mark: JSJDH

jeno: lmaoooo donghyuck is my bias  
jeno: still!  
jeno: when you’re not into him, why are you so nice to him

jisung: i’m nice to all of you and i don’t like you either??

jeno: pffff  
jeno: you’re not nice to me i don’t know what you’re talking about

jisung: wtf  
jisung: yes i am

jaemin: honey  
jaemin: you’re not 

jisung: uh??  
jisung: of course i am  
jisung: i spent time with you and i smile at you  
jisung: when i feel like it

jeno: you told me renjun and sicheng were dating 

jisung: your point? they looked like they did  
jisung: how would i know that renjun isn’t even gAY

jeno: :0  
jeno: i’m sure he is!!

jaemin: …  
jaemin: he didn’t say he was though  
jaemin: like maybe he isn’t sure or sth but  
jaemin: idk

jeno: way to make me lose my confidence  
jeno: are you sure?  
jeno: he’s so sweet to me

jaemin: many people are sweet to you bb  
jaemin: doesn’t mean they want to date you  
jaemin: just give him time, maybe he still has think about it still  
jaemin: not something easy to figure out about yourself 

mark: jaemin you traitor 

jaemin: what did i do now omg

mark: donghyuck was staring at my double chin for twenty minutes i thought he was sleeping!!!!!!!!!!  
mark: i have so many fake friends :(

jeno: nani

jisung: apparently i’m not friends with any of you but that’s fine by me 

jaemin: we’re not saying we’re not your friends jisung  
jaemin: but you seem really close really quickly with chenle  
jaemin: and that’s cute, but don’t lead him on  
jaemin: no one should through that 

jisung: oh my god!  
jisung: i told him i don’t want anyone to think we’re dating and that’s still the case  
jisung: you guys KNOW that no one can tell my dad i like guys  
jisung: he’s my friend and i’m sorry that somehow that seems to offend anyone but him

jaemin: jisung..

jisung: save it tbh

jeno: y’all ))):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so in love with bts' new album!! my favorite song is probably the truth untold, 134340 or anpanman, wbu?
> 
> thank you for voting and commenting, it makes me so happy <3
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/spicyboykun)


	12. we all know we’d date jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno: i could’ve gone ALL MY LIFE without reading that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT CONTINUING THIS FOR SO LONG SKJDDJ  
> like i wasnt even busy or sth, i just didn't do it oof 
> 
> anyways, as a sorry, i'll leave you of 5 things to pick that should happen soon / name other things you want to happen!
> 
> 1) girl/boy group cameos that MESS things TF up  
> 2) jeno + renjun drama (i have a few ideas but tell me what u wanna read)  
> 3) something jaemin-centered  
> 4) a new ship i have in mind ???  
> 5) my fav nct 127 baby boy making an appearance uwu

_susan’s pregnant i’ve been crying for an hour straight_

jeno: i hate this gc name  
jeno: and i miss jisung

chenle: but he’s in school..?  
chenle: also fck off the name is good

jaemin: it isn’t

_**nanamin** changed the group name into **you’re so art deco**_

jeno: wtf

chenle: omg lana  
chenle: wow jaemin you’re my soulmate  
chenle: the jimin to my taehyung 

renjun: wait wasn’t i the taehyung to your jimin  
renjun: the slaughter 

jeno: you can be my taehyung then

renjun: okay 

jaemin: does that mean you’re breaking up with me  
jaemin: bitch-  
jaemin: if that’s how it is  
jaemin: j&j are history !!!!!!

jisung: you do know that i could be j as well don’t you

jeno: jisung hskhs hey  
jeno: i missed you

jisung: i’m still mad at you go back to missing me

jeno: )))))))))):

chenle: what did i miss  
chenle: well except that mark and hyuck are official now  
chenle: why do i always know things the last??

jaemin: OMG WHAT  
jaemin: agdjgd why didn’t i know this

jeno: mark???????

jisung: for real?

renjun: hyuck wouldn’t stop spamming the other gc  
renjun: i don’t get relationships 

jeno: mood tbfh  
jeno: except soulmates!

jaemin: I’M you’re soulmate though ):

jeno: weren’t you the one cheating on me with ch*nle

chenle: why did you censor my name jeno i’m right here  
chenle: come at me

jaemin: i wouldn’t he would most likely bust your ass : open

renjun: fine i guess we switched soulmates then  
renjun: btw jaemin you’re right  
renjun: minghao could run me over with a truck  
renjun: twice  
renjun: and i’d thank him

jaemin: yes omf

jeno: ?

chenle: wtf renjun  
chenle: since when were you this kinky  
chenle: what did i miss

renjun: i’m not kinky wtf ):  
renjun: just  
renjun: [[ video link attached ]](https://youtu.be/m4FM6RJA6nU)

jeno: oH

chenle: yeah okay i see where you’re coming from um  
chenle: gtg watch that whole thing for scientific purposes!

jisung: he’s not even that attractive  
jisung: i mean a mullet?? really???

jaemin: cancelled ^

jeno: omfg jisung no  
jeno: u can’t be serious

jisung: idk i prefer other type of guys  
jisung: not wannabe bad boy cowboys 

chenle: what is your type then

jaemin: probably jungwoo tbh  
jaemin: he’s so into that guy

jisung: no and no  
jisung: i’m over him  
jisung: i don’t really know though

jaemin: how about you say who out of this chat you’d most rather date

chenle: that’s a stupid game  
chenle: he’ll end up picking jeno or sth  
chenle: we all know we’d date jeno 

jeno: what

jaemin: truth

jeno: wait everyone?

jisung: no jeno is boring  
jisung: renjun because he’s not a piece of shit

chenle: shdkdh

renjun: oh really?

jeno: UM  
jeno: good thing that’d basically be illegal lol

renjun: i don’t like blonde guys  
renjun: or any guys  
renjun: wait  
renjun: ugh

jaemin: why was that mark in a nutshell  
jaemin: where IS mark

jeno: who would date me here

jaemin: been there done that  
jaemin: wouldn’t recommend  
jaemin: oh i mean! he’s a good boyfriend and anyone that’s interested in dating hi should totally go for it ((:

chenle: be happy he's oblivious 

renjun: who?

chenle: no one bby  
chenle: but yeah jeno’s pretty hot  
chenle: when he doesn’t smile 

jeno: why are you shading my smile 

chenle: i’m not!!  
chenle: but you’re not even as mysterious as you think  
chenle: you’re saved as ‘eye smile’ on my phone lol

jisung: what about me  
jisung: what am i saved as

chenle: uh  
chenle: jisung ♡  
chenle: whoops

jaemin: cute 

chenle: ikr  
chenle: btw you’re saved as “crackhead no2”

jaemin: who’s crackhead number one 

chenle: hyuck  
chenle: duh 

jaemin: makes sense

jisung: but why do jaemin and jeno get creative names and i only get a heart )):

jaemin: ungrateful brat  
jaemin: smh  
jaemin: that’s an adorable name you should be happy 

chenle: you can change the name when we’re doing the sleepover  
chenle: also we should do it at my place  
chenle: OH WE SHOULD DO A LOONA MARATHON

jeno: …  
jeno: or we could just not lol

chenle: is this the revenge for saying your smile isn’t hot? jeno, sweetie, you’re adorable but that’s like calling a little toddler hot and i’m not a MAP ://

jisung: map?

chenle: skhskhs

jaemin: let’s just… not

jisung: guys ???

chenle: be happy that you’re still innocent  
chenle: don’t ever go on tumblr, you’d be lost

jeno: this conversation went the wrong direction smh  
jeno: SNACKS!

chenle: YES AH  
chenle: my favorite topic ㅋㅋㅋ  
chenle: i want shit with cheese in it  
chenle: a lot of cheese

jaemin: yes oomf 

chenle: uh

jisung: lol jaemin yikes  
jisung: ᵃʷᵏʷᵃʳᵈ

chenle: jaemin, honey…  
chenle: oomf = one of my followers  
chenle: unless you’re calling me your disciple, i won’t accept this kind of misuse of stan twt slang 

jaemin: wait really akdkdj  
jaemin: my bad i guess lol  
jaemin: anyways, we need those wasabi nuts )):

renjun: i could get them 

jeno: i thought you were gone for a hot minute phew

jisung: how HOT was it though jeno  
jisung: pretty HOT i’d bet

chenle: get professional help @pjs  
chenle: basically all you guys need to bring is like a pillow and clothes  
chenle: and yourselves woop

jaemin: nice!  
jaemin: who’s checking if markhyuck are receiving the messages?

donghyuck: yea sorry just busy  
donghyuck: (;

jeno: i could’ve gone ALL MY LIFE without reading that

chenle: get it bby

renjun: wait i don’t understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment your wish!! there can be more than one, i'll leave you some time to decide with filler chapter or sth UwU
> 
> fun fact: my nct bias list has CHANGED
> 
> renjun  
> sicheng  
> donghyuck  
> jeno  
> (who am i kidding all of nct dream)  
> DOYOUNG: a whole bias wrecker  
> kun my baby  
> jungwoo  
> xuxi
> 
> but i obviously love all the members ),: so much

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo i love nct dream
> 
> that's it, that's the note


End file.
